


blue

by Blackwidow69



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel/Dean Winchester - Freeform, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Mob Boss John, Musician Gabriel, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Painter Castiel, businessman john winchester, i don't know what to say anymore, please give me chance, waitress castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 12:16:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15729228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackwidow69/pseuds/Blackwidow69
Summary: castiel is waitress in restaurant where by accident he will be in fight with one of the most dangerous family son dean winchester. this fight will bring so many problems to castiel but also make him fall for someone he really doesn't want to but there is something in winchester , something behind his arrogant face.





	blue

**Author's Note:**

> hello guys ,this is my first fic, please please give me chance , give me advices i'll get anything.also sorry if there be mistakes English isn't my first language but believe me tried so hard. please give me some minutes   
> thank you

\- Castiel stop washing plates we need help there is too many people in restaurant go to the sixth table  
Castiel groaned loud enough everyone in the kitchen heard  
He hated it , hated this job, he just wanted to paint, paint everything, anything he knew he was born for this but he needed money to study in art school so he has to be patient  
\- What is your order?  
\- You know that chocolate cake you have and apple juice  
\- Alright your order will be in minutes  
\- Thankyou  
Cas left the table to take his order, on his way back he tripped on something and fall on some table where two men were sitting , he broke the plates and suddenly apple juice was on other man t’shirt too  
\- Great, you need to look out boy  
\- I’m sorry I didn’t want to – said castile nervously trying to stand up  
\- You should be –young man continued – this shirt costs more than you’ve ever seen in your entire life, stupid - mummbled other man  
\- Excuse me? i already told you sorry you don’t need to be that RUDE  
\- You can’t tell me what I have to be , be carefull I can make your job fly away in minutes  
Casties was tired nothing was going right in his life and now this jerk trying to tell something to him  
\- Try it bitch  
\- What did you said to me?  
\- I said try it bitch  
Suddenly the other man attack to cas and make him fall on the floor castiel was smaller than other man but he stood up soon and hit him, they were wrestling in front of people when someone just came up and try to stop this madness  
\- What’s going on here- chef of the restaurant yelled  
\- Gadreel I can explane - castiel suddenly was back in real life , that was the moment when he knew his job was in danger.  
\- Yes boy you need to explane what happened – other man said with irony – you need to teach your workers how to treat important clients  
\- I’m sorry mr Winchester I will take care of it   
Winchester? Oh my god that Winchester ‘ castiel thought to himself’ dammit he is in big trouble dean is son of businessman and mob boss john Winchester ,anna , castiels one co-worker ,told him some things about dean that he was one of the most important cliet of restaurant because his father was one of the owner of it. dammit he realy gonna lose his job … cas was in his thoughts when suddenly realise chef was calling him   
\- Castiel  
\- Yes sir  
\- In my office now  
\- Yes sir I’ll be in a minute  
\- I’m sure you’ll take care of it – dean just scream from behind, let’s be real he really acted like douche

 

In office  
Castiel was sitting his hands were cold, his thoughts were far away ,he thought what he has to do if he lose his job, he lives with Gabriel what about rent? his sister Charlie who couldn’t walk and needed meds, Art school? Dammit he need to make his mouth shut sometimes  
\- Castiel   
Castiel jumped on the voice of the man  
\- Yes gadreel  
\- Castiel you know you are in big trouble right?  
\- Gadreel it wasn’t my fault ,ok I shouldn’t trip on that stupid thing on their table but I swear he was rude to me I couldn’t -  
\- Stop it  
Gadreel scream loud enough everyone at the door hear it  
\- Castiel listen – he lowered his voice  
\- You know my realtionship with you , you are my friend and I would like to help you but we both know it’s not your first accident when you just trip on something or client is rude to you  
\- Gadreel please listen  
\- No castiel you listen to me I can’t leave you anymore  
\- Gadreel you can’t do this to me you know how I need money  
\- Castiel if I leave you I’m gonna be in big trouble too  
\- That jerk is gonna ruin my whole life  
\- Cas man you need to be carefull not only he and his family is rich but they are dangerous too, the words you told to him will gonna get you lot of trouble  
\- I know I know but I just couldn’t resist it god what do I do?  
\- I don’t know but you have to leave I’m sorry it’s not first accident you know it  
\- Ok ok gadreel I’m gonna take care of myself thank you for everything  
\- No problem man ,wish I can do more  
\- You did good when you hire me I wil not forget that bye gadreel  
\- Bye castiel  
Castiel left his job he didn’t realy like it but he knew it was hard to find new one too espacialy everyone is going to ask why he left last one.he couldn’t breath he just wanted to home and paint. House was small with two rooms , Gabriel wasn’t at home yet so he had some time for himself he just set and looked at the paper, he wanted to draw something but couldn’t he was exhausted , he wanted his own exhibition, but he needed muse dammit why all in his life was ruining. He turned on music it was nina simon lilac wine. he loved this song even thought he had never felt love he was feeling every chord of melody. He was in the middle of the pleasure when door opened and gabriel came in  
\- Hey cassie what are you doing here at 8 p.m.? you should be at work don’t you/  
\- Yes but umm I got fired  
\- What? Why?what did you do>?  
\- Nothing   
\- Nothing?  
\- Ok there was something I did. I tripped on something and fall on that jerk’s table than he started to be rude to me, I told him some things too and then we started wrestling  
\- Oh my god castiel  
\- He attacked me  
\- Because you told him some things  
\- So now this is my fault  
\- No but um cassie the thing is that your mouth made you lose your job  
\- Well that’s right, what do I do?  
\- I’ll try to find something for you  
\- Thank you Gabriel I don’t know what to say  
\- Just shut your mouth sometime ok??  
\- Yeah yeah I’ll try that  
That night was long he tried to draw but couldn’t ,try to listen music but felt music wasn’t something he needed , so many nights were like that , he also thought about his sister who lives with his father chuck , he can’t walk because of car accident ,she needs meds but right now castiel can’t help, everything was falling in his life.  
About two weeks passed after losing job and Gabriel came home this one night  
\- Cassie where are you?  
\- I’m coming  
\- So what’s wrong? Said castiel towel on his hips  
\- Wow I think I came in bad time- Gabriel said with smirk on his face  
\- Gabriel   
\- Ok ok relax man I have good news for you, you know my friend bella right? she told me her friend asks her to work at some house as maid ,but she can’t because our band is kinda moving on you know and we need more time so since I knew you needed job I asked her to find out more about this job and see maybe you’re gonna like it  
\- Maid?  
\- Yeah  
\- Me maid?  
\- Yes so what  
\- Um nothing but I don’t realy know that thing  
\- Oh my god don’t make me crazy right now , you worked in restaurant, were waitress and washed so many dishes I can’t count on that, this is kinda same thing too and they’re gonna pay you really good as I know it’s rich family  
\- Okay let’s see what will be  
\- Wait bella is calling me  
Yeah yeah I heard so he has to come tomorrow at 3 p.m? got it  
\- Castiel  
\- Yes what did she say  
\- You have to be tomorrow at 3 p.m. on this address and one women will talk to you about something she is maid too as I understand. Oh and family um she said they are rich and I think she mentioned john , she told me last name too but I forgot wiat I wrote it somewhere it’s gun’s name too I guess   
\- Gun?  
\- Yeah  
\- Oh god you mean gun gun?  
\- Dammit cassie what’s wrong  
\- You mean Winchester? John Winchester?>  
\- Yes exactly   
\- Gabriel dammit  
\- Wha’ts wrong?  
\- His son is the reason I lost my job, he is the one I had fight with  
\- Dammit cas you didn’t mentioned him  
\- I told you  
\- No you didn’t you think I couldn’t remember it? maybe you were confused   
\- Dammit isn’t there something other?  
\- This is good one   
\- No it’s not they are criminals and their son is just ugh I don’t know the most annoying human being  
\- Castiel listen the house is huge ,as I know you only have to be in kitchen , he will not even notice you and just couple month until you find something normal.  
\- Okay I try but I don’t know what if he told everyone what I did ? what if he wants revenge   
\- Cassie relax if he wanted to do something he’s gonna find you by now  
\- That’s right too   
\- Relax and get ready don’t forget tomorrow at 3  
\- Ok thank you Gabriel  
\- You’re welcome bro

 

Dean’s version 2 weeks ago

\- Did you hear how he talked to me?  
\- Yeah actually I did and you deserve it  
\- Sam?  
\- What you were rude  
\- No I wasn’t – said dean with confusion on his face  
\- Dean you were and what was that ‘ this cost more than you’ve ever seen ‘ ive never seen you like that  
\- I don’t know his attitude made me do that, he was unprofessional I don’t know why in our father’s restaurant has to work someone like that  
\- He made mistake and he said sorry also I bet he will not work there after what you two did  
\- What?  
\- Yeah dean everyone is scared of you and our whole family, he’s gonna lose his job  
\- I didn’t want it  
\- Then talk to chef  
\- No I can’t  
\- Why because your ego?  
\- No , just can’t ok? And what to say hey you know that guy who said me things let’s not fire him if you really even going to fire him, You know he has to know he can’t always use his pretty face  
\- I’m sorry what?  
\- What?  
\- You said his pretty face?  
\- Ok Sammy what do you want?  
\- You liked him?  
\- No what I fought to him let me remind you and he was rude to me  
\- And he was only one in your life who ever talked to you like that   
\- Yes  
\- And you liked him  
\- You know you need to stop I need to change my shirt real quick ,   
\- Yeah yeah you gotta .


End file.
